


we are flesh, we are one

by idrilhadhafang



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Ben’s Eighteen and Poe’s Twenty One, Bottom Ben Solo, Canon Compliant, Everyone’s Of Age, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Top Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which I do the 30 Days of Writing Smut Challenge (based off this Tumblr post): https://maisstories.tumblr.com/post/170928646291/30-days-of-writing-smut-challenge
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Darkpilot Creator Breakdown





	we are flesh, we are one

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Author’s Notes: Let’s say I had a pretty traumatic experience when I was 22 and this is my way of coping. Title from “Inside You” by Stabbing Westward.

“You really want to do this? You’re sure that you won’t change your mind?”

Ben spoke, and the possibility, the terrible possibility, hung in the air — the possibility that Poe wouldn’t find him adequate at the bare minimum. Would find him wanting. 

It seemed that Poe seemed to at least feel that Ben was nervous. “Ben. I love you. I want to do this with you because I love you, because there really is no one else I'd rather be with." Poe reached up just then, to caress Ben’s face. “Someone so caring and kind. Funny. Strong. Brave. I want to know you, in more ways than one.”

Ben relaxed into the touch. He doubted he had ever felt like this before — at peace and alive all at once. Like the monsters in his head had quieted momentarily, but also like he was a whole, feeling being. What was that thing that Bastila Shan had said, about nothing being safer than being loved by Revan?

Ben thought he knew the feeling. 

”I’m ready,” he said. He didn’t know what Poe would think of him undressed, as he pulled away his tunic and breeches — and yet the way Poe looked at him with such amazement, he was relieved. He watched as Poe’s eyes roamed over his body. 

”Kriff, you’re huge,” Poe said. “All that muscle...” He joked (though his voice trembled with arousal), “Looks like that Jedi training’s been good for you.”

"I think I like this,” Ben said. “Knowing you want me this much.”

”Of course I want you. Why wouldn’t I want you?”

Poe stripped as well, and kriff, Ben never thought he’d see someone more beautiful. So enthusiastic too. Poe’s shaft was standing up against his belly, and Ben felt a bolt of affection and desire shoot through him. Sweet, wonderful Poe, angelic, needing to be protected and worshipped. 

”Who goes first?” Poe said. 

Ben paused. There was the danger of potentially crushing Poe, but...

”I want you to top.” Ben’s voice trembled as he spoke. Being at the mercy of such a gorgeous, transcendent being...

It was odd. His body desired Poe, but there was a sort of urge to worship in there too, to please, to heal the wounds he suffered in his past. 

Poe’s smile became wicked then. “Lie down, Ben.”

Ben did so, and when Poe mounted him — he moaned in desperation; Poe's weight and friction felt good, and Ben could feel his shaft hardening. 

“You’re so beautiful," Poe murmured. “Stars. I’m so...excited to have sex with you. Just tell me what you like.”

“Whatever you want,” Ben said. “Just...please.”

Poe kissed him. They ground against each other, and Ben moaned as their shafts rubbed and ground together. And he whimpered even as Poe kissed and licked down his neck, towards his nipples. “Poe...my nipples...they’re unsightly.”

”There’s nothing about you that’s unsightly,” Poe said. “Kriff, you’re beautiful. And strong.”

He asked if he could attend to Ben’s chest and Ben agreed, and oh, the tweaking that Ben’s nipples received — he gasped. Bucked. Arched into Poe's licks and kisses and nibbles, feeling like lightning bolts of arousal were going to his cock (Ben knew he sounded vulgar; he’d probably be reduced to obscenities if Poe continued making him feel this good). “Poe...I’ve never felt so good before.”

"Of course I’ll make you feel good then. Oh...you’re so vulnerable here.” Poe nipped the soft skin below his navel. “I like that you’re not all muscle. Like you’re sweet too.”

”Poe...” Kriff, Ben was aching. Hard. And when Poe offered to suck him off, Ben couldn’t refuse. He made sure to encourage Poe as Poe sucked him off. Telling him how good he felt; it felt good to have his erection attended to, to feel Poe’s inexperienced but loving mouth around his cock. And when Ben warned him that he was about to come, Poe withdrew to assure him he could take it — at least before attending to Ben’s erection again, to the point Ben was coming so hard he couldn’t think of anything else but the Force exploding with light, his body electric with pleasure...

Poe wasn’t done. “Do you want me,” and here Poe sounded endearingly nervous, “Inside you, Ben?”

”Please.” Would it feel good, Poe being inside him, kriffing him?

Poe prepared him. Kept asking him if he could take it, fingers, and Ben was all but incoherent with saying that Poe could do whatever he wanted, that Ben loved him so much, that Ben trusted him. And when Poe entered him proper...

He didn’t miss how Poe moaned in relief. He didn’t miss how Poe seemed to be holding himself back from letting go. “Kriff, you’re so tight,” Poe groaned. "So warm. Am I enough, Ben?”

”You are. Just please...please kriff me. Touch me...”

Poe moved. Ben didn’t miss how full he felt, how stretched. He didn’t miss how Poe's hands caressed Ben’s chest as he moved inside him. Angling, hitting that spot that felt so good it was agonizing.

”Want to make you feel so good,” Poe murmured. "I love you, Ben. I love you.”

Ben could feel it all too well. And his orgasm whited out his thoughts again, at least before, a few thrusts later, Poe followed, a cry being almost torn from his lips. 

Poe withdrew from him (which felt odd after how amazing it felt with Poe inside him), peppering Ben’s face and chest with kisses. Ben doubted he'd ever felt more alive, more loved.

”Thank you,” he murmured. “I love you so much.”

”I love you too, Ben.” Poe snuggled beside him; the sex felt amazing with how much desire was pent up in them, but Ben found he loved just being held as well. “I love you more than anything.”


End file.
